Landing gear assemblies are configured to retract the landing gear of an aircraft after takeoff and deploy the landing gear before landing. Landing gear assemblies may include locking linkage systems, for example those comprising a downlock actuator, configured to actuate the locking and unlocking of the landing gear. When in an unlocked position, during landing gear retraction or extension, components within the downlock actuator may translate longitudinally in response to movement within the locking linkage system or landing gear assembly as a whole.